


Starry Sidestories

by Kattekerma



Series: Child of the Stars [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bonding, Familial bonding, Friends as Family, Friendship, Gen, I promise, More tags to be added, and some not, bc they're about everyone, canon extras, everybody is having fun, expands upon things as well, i can do whatever tbh, i mean... if y'all want, it's a good time, just lil sidestories, some from hoshi's pov, takes requests ???, updates really slowly, vague character tags, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattekerma/pseuds/Kattekerma
Summary: welcome to the sidestories where i put in things that could be in the main story, but have decided to take out to help it flow better. there’s gonna be things that hoshiko references within the main story in here, but you don’t need to read them to know what she’s talking about. but you should, cause they’re still funny.plus it’s all the extra world building/friendship building that i didn’t manage to find a place for in the main story. and i mean, don’t we all love friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Reason Why"

Urahara is questioned by Yoruichi after Hoshiko leaves. **[Takes places during chapter 3]**

* * *

Urahara waves Hoshiko off, smiling as the girl heads outside. _“Yo! What the fuck?”_ He hears her shout as the door closes and can’t help the slightly softer smile that crosses his face. He stares at the door wistfully for another moment before heading back into the house.

“That girl is pretty unremarkable.” Yoruichi flicks her tail left and right, coming to sit with Urahara in the main room. “Why did you offer her your services?”

Urahara chuckles, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.” Yoruichi seems to raise an eyebrow at Urahara who chuckles, placing his fan down onto the table.

“She kind of… reminds me of her. Did you get a look at her?” Urahara says after they’ve sat in silence for a good long while. “And if she’s anything like her… with the right amount of training I could…”

“So… you’re doing this because she _reminds_ you of her?” Yoruichi seems angered by Urahara’s reasoning. “I thought you were smarter than this—you shouldn’t act so rashly, Ura— _Kisuke_ . I thought _you_ of all people would know acting rashly is the worst thing you can do!” Yoruichi grunts, “I’m saying this for your own good—because I care about you: She’s not coming back.” Yoruichi puts her paws up onto the table, “And no amount of you trying to atone for it will bring her back. Now you’re just needlessly getting people involved in something that they don’t need to be involved in! Would she really want that?”

“No, she wouldn’t… I told you that you wouldn’t understand.” Urahara frowns, “But Yoruichi--!”

“But _what_?” Yoruichi nearly yells, “Urahara, I miss her too, we all do, but this? Getting some teenage girl who can see ghosts involved isn’t going to make things better. You should erase her memories now and be done with it.”

Urahara seems to turn Yoruichi’s words over in his mind. “I _saw_ it, Yoruichi.” He pauses, allowing Yoruichi to get the meaning, “She’s _special_ , important. Even if she doesn’t look it now, she _will_ amount to something and... I want to help. It’s the least I can do.” He stares at the cat, “…And even if it amounts to _nothing_ , even if she doesn’t do well or ends up losing, let me have this. It’s… It’s something I need. I want to help her… for her… and _her_ … and myself, as selfish as that sounds.”

Yoruichi sighs, shaking her head, “I think I coddle you too much. But fine,” The cat sits back down, “I’m not helping you on this, you’re on your own.”

“That’s fine, I can handle it.” Urahara responds, watching the cat walk out. He sighs, pressing his hands into his eyes. “Dammit, Hotacchi…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate naming chapters lmao... literally it took me S O long to actually name the story bc I'm like what to heck ??? so I ended up just naming it what Hoshiko's name means in English #creative af


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karakura High School Gang goes out and does stuff. A.K.A "The Break"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Takes place during chapter 5] In here, there's a time discrepancy--there's songs that Hoshiko and the others sing that... well, aren't written/don't exist in the summer of 2001, and I don't want to change them bc they fit so well. We're just gonna pretend... they all exist then... because I'm an awful writer who didn't look up the damn years until I started researching for another damn arc lmao

 

Rukia was…  _ bad _ at skating. This was so, so painfully very clear as she fell flat on her butt for the third time in two minutes. Keigo skated by, offering Rukia a hand up. She graciously accepted, thanking him profusely while the boy stood there, bashfully accepting the praise. He was basking in it—I could tell. I watched the two of them with a roll of my eyes before I cut in, pulling Rukia off and leaving Keigo behind. 

“Y’know Rucchi.” I began, slowly leading her around the rink, “You’re such a player.” Rukia looks at me oddly before trying her best to skate slowly behind me.

“’Rucchi’?” She repeats. I look back at her and nod, a smile crossing my lips. “…And what do you mean by player? I’m not at all good at playing this sport here…”

“Yeah! Nicknames.” I tell her casually, “I mean, we’re friends and friends give each other nicknames. But, to answer your other question, you didn’t have to play Keigo out like that. He’s gonna totally think you like him or something.” Rukia laughs slightly, covering her mouth with her hand before she wobbles, thrusting her arm at me to cling to me.

“I-I’m just b-being polite…” She stutters out, probably from fear of falling again, “Why did I agree to this again?”

“Because you can’t say no to this face.” I pull my puppy dog look and Rukia groans, shaking her head. “See? It’s a classic and it works every time.” I grin cheekily and Rukia groans once more, nearly slipping as we continue around the rink. “That’s why we all came, because nobody can resist the patented Hoshi-pout.”

“You’ve gotta teach me that then.” Rukia says, “And do a better job of teaching me to roller skate, will you? I’m tired of falling on my butt.” What I’ve learnt in Karakura High School is... well, RUkia can be a bit of a brat. Considering I’m her closest friend, it kind of seems like I’m starting to rub off on her. I don’t know if this is good or bad, but it’s funny, honestly.

“Yes, Rukia-hime-sama.” I graciously answer, looking around the rink. Tatsuki is skating at faster speeds than us, trying to break her record timing while Michiru counts it for her every time she passes her. Ryo and Mahana are leisurely skating, chatting with Mizuiro and Keigo is trying to get in with them. Sado isn’t skating, instead he’s just watching our stuff at the tables and Ichigo… “Looks like Kurosaki is having a harder time than you are.” I gesture to the boy coming up behind us. “Slow down, Kurosaki! You’re going to crash!”

“I… don’t… know… how!” Ichigo yells at me. I know that I suggested this, but somebody should’ve stopped me when we found out that Ichigo and Rukia were terrible at skating. I mean, seriously. I’m not paying a hospital bill because Ichigo was going to break his nose with his awful skating skills.

“Use the stoppers on the… front.” Rukia and I wince as Ichigo flies face-first into the ground with a resounding smack and loud cut-off scream that halts all noise. “Oh, jeez… Rukia, can you wait? I’mma go get that boy.” I leave Rukia after making sure she can at least stand in one spot without rolling to her death like Ichigo just did.

I skated over to him with ease, squatting down next to him as he hadn’t moved since he’d fallen. “You okay there, champ?” I poke him tentatively. He grunts, pushing himself up off of the floor and looking over at me.

“Roller-skating… was the  _ worst _ idea…” He finally says. His face is nearly as red as my hair and I can’t tell if it’s from embarrassment or from him skidding and smacking into the ground Either way, I’m doing the best I can to not laugh at him. He seems my shaking and I can see him look at me with the most hate-filled gaze and I can tell I’m not his most favorite person in the world right now.

I can’t help it, and I bust out laughing, falling on my own butt as I point at him. The pain is only numbed by my amusement at Ichigo’s pain. What a friend I am. 

“I-I-I’m sorry, Kurosaki. It’s just… your  _ face _ ! I-I’m sorry! Are you alright? Oh god, the  _ scream  _ you did… are you okay though?” I laugh out loudly as the others come over. Ichigo is thoroughly embarrassed now, I’m sure, and my laughter dies down, “Okay, okay… woo! Okay, I’m done. C’mon guys! Let’s go before Kurosaki breaks something other than his pride.”

Tatsuki helps me stand while Keigo helps Ichigo up and we all skate towards the exit to the rink. I’m taking off my skates and that’s when I remember. “Shit, we left Rukia on the rink.”

“You can go get her,” Tatsuki nudges me. “This was your awful idea.”

I gasp at her, clutching at my chest, “T-Tatsuki! Wow, I thought… I thought we were best friends… I thought you cared about me! I thought—mmpfh!”

“Yeah, we are and I do, but this was your bad idea, Hoshi.” She uncovers my mouth and I pout at her, “Don’t give me that look. Go get her before she ends up like Kurosaki over there.” She jabs her thumb in the direction of Ichigo who is getting treated by the rink’s medical staff for his fall. I snicker and Tatsuki punches me, though it’s clear she’s still thinking about the fall too, judging from the way her shoulders shake and the slight grin on her face.

After I’ve retrieved Rukia from the rink, the large group of us head off to get something to eat. I stand behind Ichigo with Rukia in the line of the McDonald’s knock-off, staring at the menu. “I wish I was taller,” I comment, nudging Rukia. “Then I could see all of the menu.” Ichigo scoots over slightly, grunting as he does so. “Aw, Kurosaki, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh at you.”

“It’s fine. I’m over it.” He says, his voice tight and clipped. It’s clear he’s not over it. I pat his arm lightly, staring at the menu.

“I’ll buy your meal to make it up to you. You can get a dessert too!” I have more than enough on me from working at Urahara’s and from the spending money my aunt sends me, so it’s not a problem to buy for him. “C’mon, don’t be so upset! I used to suck a roller blading too! I remember my brother took me out once and I fell, cracked both my front teeth!”

Ichigo snorts, obviously trying not to laugh while Rukia looks concerned for me. “Did that hurt?”

“Like a bitch!” I tell her cheerily, “But it’s okay cause I was in the hospital and, like, I got to eat a ton of ice cream.” I nudge Ichigo again, “C’mon, boy-o, what do you want? Once in a lifetime opportunity to have someone else pay for your food. Huh? Huh?” I nudge him a couple more times, though Ichigo moves away slightly, obviously tired of me nudging him. Ah, the bonds of new friendship. Ichigo is in for a ride.

“Fine… I want a number five.” Ichigo gives in, scanning the menu. “And a frosty with oreos. Large with extra chocolate fudge.”

“You  _ look _ like you’d want a number five, you chocolate fiend.” I comment, looking over the menu as Ichigo looks back to me, an eyebrow raised. “What? You do! And Rukia looks like she’d want a wrap—a chicken wrap.”

“…I’ll have a chicken wrap combo, please.” Rukia says ahead of us. I grin, wagging my eyebrows while Ichigo seems stunned. 

“How…?” He questions and I just shrug, approaching the counter after Rukia pays and moves off to the side.

“I’m just good with this type of stuff.” I tell him before turning to the cashier. “Yeah, hi, can I get a…”

The moment we all sit down, conversation seems to just explode to life. Everyone was talking to everyone and it was like nobody was left out. Rukia laughed at something Keigo was saying while Tatsuki smacked him for saying it. Mahana was talking to Sado while Ryo nodded along and Ichigo… well, he was eating and trying to avoid conversation. I was surprised he even came out with us, sure, I knew Rukia would with the right amount of persuasion, but Ichigo? I thought it was highly unlikely that he’d want to come out, but here he was.

“What should we do next?” Tatsuki asked the group. They all seemed at a loss for something to do when Rukia snapped her fingers.

“On our way here, I saw something about singing?” She says, surveying the group. “What was it called, Ichigo? Hoshiko? You guys were walking with me.”

“Karaoke!” Ichigo and I say with different tones. Mine is much happier than his is, considering his mouth is full of fries, though he still doesn’t look happy about the prospect of doing karaoke.

“Oh! I haven’t done karaoke before!” Mahana says, scratching her cheek. “It’d be really fun to do it with so many of us!”

“Well? Any objections?” Tatsuki raises the question, looking over the group. Aside from Ichigo grunting and glaring, everyone else seems hip to the idea of karaoke and we finish off our food, heading back towards the karaoke lounge. 

“Now, I don’t know if you know this, but I’m pretty good at karaoke.” Keigo boasts, “It’s all about pitch matching. If you can follow the words and the bars above the words, you’re pretty much a cinch in to get a good score.”

“It’s not like a videogame, Keigo.” Mizuiro tells him, shaking his head, “The only thing displayed on the machine is the words. There’s no bar to tell you how high or low to sing.” Keigo looks shocked, a broken expression on his face.

“What?! What kind of... blasphemous karaoke lounge are we going to?” He yells as we head inside the room. Tatsuki orders the room and we all pay in cash for about two hours so that it’s even and head into the large room she got for us.

The walls of the room is lined with a large, wrapping couch and everyone takes a seat while Keigo, who was still kind of bummed about there not being some kind of bar-thing to help him sing better, goes up to the karaoke player, sifting through the songs. “Ahah! A song you don’t need to sing to know it’s good!”

He ends up picking ‘We Will Rock You’ by Queen and horribly belting out the english lyrics.

“Keigo! Stop!” Tatsuki yells just as the song finishes, “Okay, does anyone other than Keigo want a turn? We paid, so I don’t care if you’re embarrassed, someone’s singing. We paid for two hours.”

Ryo and Mahana go up next, quietly singing a slower song by TAEYEON, and they don’t sound half bad, considering they can carry a tune rather nicely. “Woo! There’s m’girls! Who is next?” I clap as Ryo and Mahana come to sit down, blushing. 

“I have a song I want to sing.” Sado stands, moving towards the machine and inputs the song. The song he picks is the slowest, saddest song I have ever heard and the lyrics just about break everyone’s heart. I swear everyone is tearing up, even Ichigo. “Thank you.” Sado finishes as if he didn’t just break our hearts with his soulful singing.

“I’m gonna maim whoever broke your heart, Sado!” I yell, to which everyone agrees, “No more sad songs! None! I’m not crying today!”

Keigo manages to get Michiru and Mizuiro to sing a song and right after, Rukia is singing a slower song, though it’s not sad like Sado’s. The only people left who haven’t sang are me, Tatsuki and Ichigo, though we all realize that Ichigo probably isn’t going to sing. That doesn’t stop me from trying to get him to do so.

“C’mon, Kurosaki! You should sing! I’m sure you have a nice voice.” I nudge him.

“Yeah, I’m sure you do.” Rukia wags her eyebrows, nudging him. The way Rukia says it makes me think that she's heard Ichigo sing on more than one occasion. Ichigo pushes the both of us away from him.

“Why don’t you go sing then?” Ichigo taps the table anxiously. I stand up, marching over to the machine. “If you sing, I’ll sing.”

“I will! Tatsuki, get up here, we’re doing our song!” I tell her, holding out a microphone. Tatsuki sighs and makes her up towards me, grabbing the microphone. “Kurosaki, you’re up next and I’m picking your song!” The music begins to play and I gotta tell you, I love this song. Tatsuki and I belt out the opening lines to ‘How People Move’ by AKMU and I can see surprise on everyone’s faces.

Tatsuki and I can  _ sing _ . Of course, Tatsuki is doing more rapping than singing, but still, the surprise is evident as we practically kill that song. I’d mic-drop if I was sure that the microphone wouldn’t break right after I did it. “Okay, maybe you guys should’ve went last.” Keigo comments, “You’re making us all look bad!”

Tatsuki and I high-five, grinning, “Hey, Kurosaki’s the one who said we should go sing. It’s not our fault you weren’t ready for our talents.” Tatsuki crosses her arms as I turn back to the machine, picking out a song.

“Just had to bless you with our god-tier singing voices.” I comment offhandedly as I find the perfect song. “Okay, Kurosaki, it’s your turn.” I hold out the microphone as Tatsuki sits down. Begrudgingly, Ichigo stands and makes his way towards the front.

“What song did’ya pick?” Rukia asks, though I can’t help but snicker. Nobody’s going to get it but me, and that was fine.

“ _Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari_...” Ichigo quickly sings and I can’t help but feel giddy. It was like I was a kid again, hearing this song. It brought back so much nostalgia that I couldn’t help but get up and grab one of the tambourines, smacking it to the beat and singing along with Ichigo. Ichigo seems surprised, but I can tell my presence isn’t unwanted since he seems to calm upon me getting up there.

After the song is over, it seems like everyone wants a piece of the action. I pick banger after banger (mostly songs from anime because I’m still a damn nerd). Rukia and I belt out the lyrics to  _ Rolling Star _ while Tatsuki and the others clap along, play the air guitar and the tambourines.

All in all, the two hours pass much more quickly than I’d anticipated and suddenly, we’re all standing outside about to go our separate ways. Sado, Keigo and Michiru break off from the group earlier than the rest and Tatsuki bows out before we can pass her only exit and make the trip longer for her. Ryo and Mahana go next with Mizuiro leaving not too long after them. 

Suddenly it’s just me, Ichigo and Rukia. “Today was fun.” Rukia says, looking up at the darkening sky. “Did you guys have fun?”

“Surprisingly...” Ichigo comments, a softer smile on his face before I snort and he turns, looking pointedly at me. I try not to notice his stare, but I can’t help laughing again, remembering his misfortune earlier.

“Oh, c’mon.” I pull his ear, lighter than usual. “I didn’t make you fall, Kurosaki.” He grunts, knowing it to be true, “I tried to stop you, but you just kept going and well... unstoppable force meets ground and _splat_!” I slap my hands together and Rukia laughs loudly.

Ichigo grunts, walking ahead of us, though not too far, probably because he thinks we’re going to talk about him behind his back. And he was right to think so, because I was about to be real petty. “Well, guys.” I stop about halfway down the road. “My house is that way, so I’ll see y’all later.” I salute the two before breaking off from the main road.

“We should do this again, Hoshiko!” Rukia waves both her arms at me.

“Yeah! We’ll have to! Maybe not the skating though!” I call back, to which Rukia laughs at. We wave once more before the two start walking again and I turn back around.

Today was fun, surprisingly. Hopefully we did get to do more stuff like this before... well, the plot. I could only hope. Things were only going to get worse from here.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia's Reasons.
> 
> In which I attempt to flesh out Rukia and delve slightly into her thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapter 6

Rukia’s reasoning for heading to Urahara Shoten had been a simple one—her hollow detector had been messing up and she needed it looked at right away. Showing up to a hollow spawn point and no hollow in sight the first time was fine, but three more times afterwards? Rukia knew something was wrong. The equipment was faulty. Something was inherently wrong with it and she had to find out today.

What she hadn’t expected to find was Hoshiko, sitting at the counter of the Urahara Shoten, looking as if she’d been working here for quite some time. It threw Rukia for a loop. Has she always been working here? And Rukia just hadn’t noticed? Hoshiko’s spiritual pressure—her Reiryoku—didn’t seem… much different than that of a human’s but… well, Rukia was pretty bad at sensing things recently.

She hadn’t even left her Gigai for quite some time now too. Her senses were getting dull and it didn’t seem like her powers weren’t coming back anytime soon either. She was sure she’d get more than an earful when she returned. “Rukia! Hey!” Hoshiko called, breaking Rukia from her thoughts.

“Hey… Hoshiko…” Rukia forces herself to say, looking around the store. Urahara is still here—that much she can sense, but it still didn’t make sense. “What… what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I work here.” Hoshiko says as if it’s nothing. Rukia blinks once, then twice, taking in the information.

Rukia doesn’t remember much of the conversation, but dazedly remembers fleeing the shop soon afterwards. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

The first thing that she found herself feeling guiltily about was… the _relief_ she felt at finding out Hoshiko was all _but_ a regular human—sure, she wasn’t up to par with Urahara’s associates nor would she ever be up to par with Ichigo, who was always growing and changing and surprising her with his abilities each and everytime he took down a hollow, but... it was a start. Hoshiko was an odd enigma to Rukia. She was much, much more open than anybody Rukia had come to know. She was... special, in a sense. Similar to Ichigo in a way. And that was what drew Rukia to her choice.

Hoshiko could… well, simply put, she could take Rukia’s place when Rukia finally garnered enough spirit energy to leave her Gigai and return to the Soul Society. There was no doubt in Rukia’s mind that Ichigo would retain his powers, even after she left—he was just like that, she’d come to realize—and because he was keeping powers, he needed someone to watch him. She knew she shouldn't exactly care about what happened to these people. She was a shinigami, she shouldnn't be fraternizing with these humans like such and yet... well, these people in particular made it hard for her to stay away.

And Hoshiko was perfect for the job. In some ways, Rukia found a kindred spirit in Hoshiko and she was sure Hoshiko would keep Ichigo out of trouble once the two got more acquainted. Hoshiko was already plenty no-nonsense when it came to certain things, plus she just exuded an aura that screamed 'trust me' to Rukia, who could count all the people she truly trusted on one hand.

That just made it even easier for Rukia to make her decision.

Her conversation at lunch with Hoshiko only solidified the fact. Hoshiko was in this for the long run, and though she didn't exactly give her motivations (but then again, Rukia hadn't either), Hoshiko was definitely one to be trusted. “Um, Hoshiko…” Rukia grabs Hoshiko’s arm, stopping the girl from moving.

“Yeah? Something wrong, Rukia?” Hoshiko asks.

Rukia clutches Hoshiko’s arm a little tighter. She could tell her. She could tell her _right now_. She could say _‘I’m leaving soon and… I need you to watch over Ichigo when I’m gone. Can you do that?’_ She could give the task to Hoshiko. She could tell Hoshiko _everything_. Everything completely instead of the half-assed story she'd told her. Because Hoshiko had told her everything. Hoshiko, of all people, would understand. She’s a nice girl. Kind. She welcomed Rukia into her friend circle with little to no thought to it—as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

She treated her like normal, like a regular person. Something she hadn't been treated like in a long, long time. She could take care of Ichigo when Rukia left. If she could just _tell_ her… “I… no.” Rukia decides against it. Hoshiko doesn’t deserve to bear the burden that Rukia has—she has nothing to do with them. It’s not her problem. It’s Rukia’s problem. And pushing it off onto someone else is... unbecoming. It's wrong. It makes Rukia feel nasty and guilty and pained. She can't believe she even thought of doing that! Hoshiko would understand and she would take the problem, make it her own, Rukia knows this much to be true, but she couldn't do that to her. “Nevermind.” Rukia chuckles, smiling brightly, “Let’s get back, huh? Don’t wanna be late!”

She couldn’t brush her problems onto someone else. What kind of friend does that? That’s not the kind of friend Rukia wanted to be.

But there was still the matter of… her departure. Just then, her phone rings and Rukia tucks away the thoughts for a later time.

She still had time. No need for rash decisions yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia leaves for the Soul Society, feat. a character that doesn't get enough screen time and some POV from others.

It was time to go. Rukia didn’t want to go, but she knew it was time. Staying here wasn’t doing anything for her. She had to leave. The note was left on Ichigo’s desk and she’d climbed out the window. Well, she almost made it. “You’re leaving.” Rukia freezes, halfway out the window. She turns, seeing Ichigo’s father standing in the room, looking more serious than she’d ever seen him.

“Y-Yes…” Rukia is unsure of what to say or do. Ichigo’s father comes closer, chuckling.

“He’s not going to let you go that easily, you know.” Isshin says. Rukia doesn’t reply, instead, she looks away.

“This…” She finally says, “This is for the best.”

“I’m sure you believe so.” Isshin nods, “But… knowing him. He’s going to follow you.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Rukia instead turns the question on him. “About you. About your own ties to the Soul Society.”

“What ties?” Isshin laughs, “I don’t have those anymore.” He shakes his head. “The only ties I have now are the ones I have with my family. And one of those is already gone now.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair, “Kuchiki… I won’t stop you if you feel this is right but… don’t be surprised at what Ichigo decides to do next. He’s a sensitive boy, let him down easy, hm?”

“This _is_ me letting him down easy.” Rukia says and Isshin turns, feeling a wave of spiritual pressure. “I have to go. Thank you for… well, allowing me to stay here, Kurosaki-san—or should I say Shiba-san?”

“Kurosaki, I’d prefer it, honestly. But… Be safe. And thank you, just in case we don’t see each other again.” Isshin offers her a small wave. Rukia nods, though she isn’t sure why Isshin is thanking her. She hops out of the window and Isshin sighs, running a hand through his hair. “These kids…”

Then Rukia runs. And she doesn’t look back. And then she’s caught, and more suddenly… there’s blood. “Worthless human…” She spits out, and is thankful for the rain. “Know your place!” It covers her tears as she watches Ichigo lay in a puddle of his own blood. _I’m sorry, I didn’t want you involved and yet…_

Rukia bites the inside of her cheek to stop a fresh set of tears as she is taken into custody without much of a fight. Byakuya stares at her dully, with obvious disdain while Renji’s own look is more sneering, something that should probably make her feel bad, but Rukia schools her features, mimicking Byakuya as she stares at him dully until they lead her off.

Alone in her cell, Rukia allows herself to cry, thoughts of her human friends plague her unabashed. This isn’t what she wanted. This was never what she wanted. How could she have been so _stupid_?

Rukia sniffles, “At least with this… it’s all over.” She can only hope and pray that Ichigo will be alright and that he will heed her words and not do anything stupid. But then again, this is Ichigo and from experience, Rukia knows Ichigo and stupid are synonymous. “ _Please_ … just listen to me, Ichigo. Don’t do anything reckless…”

* * *

Ichigo hears them somewhat. They’re loud, in the hall. Inoue and Urahara. Their voices are familiar in a way. “I’m going.” Inoue says, with a finality that shakes even him, as out of it as he is. _When did she arrive?_ Ichigo doesn’t know and he can’t bring himself to actually think of a real reason.

His thoughts are on Rukia and his utter failure. He has questions—a lot of them. Who were those guys? Why Rukia? Everything blurs together and he decides to focus on staying awake. It pains him much more than any wound that he let them get away, but enough more so was Rukia's... coldness towards him. It had to be an act. He and Rukia were a team... there was no way she'd just... just change up on him like this. It wasn't like her. She was trying to protect him, but... it should've been Ichigo protecting Rukia this time around.

“I… kind of expected this.” Urahara responds, almost exasperated. There’s footsteps and Ichigo feels someone, more than anything else, settle next to him. “You’re all a bunch of brats, you know?”

Ichigo doesn’t trust himself to speak, hell, he isn’t even sure if he’s awake or imagining this. Something feels wet. Tears? He isn’t sure but it’s wet and there is salt in the air. Urahara chuckles, “But… I can see where you’re coming from. Kurosaki, whether you can hear me or not, I will make you this promise. I’m going to help you and… You _will_ save Kuchiki Rukia.” The words flood relief through Ichigo's system, for some reason. He's so _sure_ Urahara can help him.

And Ichigo blacks out completely.

* * *

The rain is heavy and Sado doesn’t mind as he sees Uryu walking slowly down the road. “Ishida.” He calls out. “Are you alright?”

“I’m guessing you felt it as well, Sado-san?” Uryu cuts right to the chase, looking him over. Sado shields them both with his umbrella and Uryu doesn’t meet Sado’s eyes.

“What was that?” Sado asks instead of answering the question.

“Shinigami have taken Kuchiki-san.” Uryu says shortly. “They nearly killed Kurosaki.”

“Where is he now?” Sado asks, stepping forward.

“He’ll be fine. Urahara-san has taken him along with Hoshiko-san.” Uryu responds. He hesitates for a moment before looking up at Sado, “I… will not be in school tomorrow. If sensei asks, please inform her that I was under the weather.”

“Uh… yeah…” Sado agrees. Uryu thanks him with a bow before disappearing in a flash, leaving Sado standing alone in the rain. He is unsure of what to do with this information and decides to return home.

If anything, he can speak with Inoue tomorrow and see how she feels about this.

* * *

“What a mess that has been made.” Isshin stands in his son’s room, frowning. Kon lays on the bed, unmoving. “I know you’re in there, Mod Soul.” Kon grunts, sitting up.

“You… You’re not normal, are you?” Kon asks him.

“Mm.” Isshin responds, coming further into the room, “Keep this a secret from him, yes? I’ll tell him when I’m ready.” Kon nods, “Ichigo is… going there, don’t you think? Ah… he’s kind of reckless. Reminds me of myself a bit. But more so his mother.” Isshin shakes his head.

“This seems to be just the beginning. Gone are the days we stopped to decide…” Isshin frowns. “Where we should go, we just… ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE HE IS, DADDY KUROSAKI BEING ALL SERIOUS. Love that guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoruichi reminds Urahara of a bad habit of his. Urahara is less than thrilled to hear about this.

Takes place during chapter 11

* * *

“…you have a bad habit.” Yoruichi comments, her tail swishing from side to side as she watches Urahara. He turns, looking back at her. “A _really_ bad habit. _This_ is why it took you so long to get a date all those years ago.”

“Y-Y-Yes, well…” Urahara blushes darkly, clearing his throat. He then runs a hand through his hair, knocking his hat off, gripping the brim, he pulls it low on his eyes. “I-I just… words…”

“She’s going to find out sooner or later, don’t you think it’s better that she find out now?” Yoruichi approaches him. “And from the source instead of… someone accidentally letting it slip while they’re there?”

“You’re right, as always, Yoruichi. But…” Urahara frowns, “I don’t want them to hate me. This is my fault, after all… Why should I let them continue with this when… they’ve nothing to do with it?”

“Yes, of course it is.” Yoruichi responds, “Everything is _always_ your fault. The reason I'm part cat is all you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Yoruichi.” Urahara smiles slightly, “I thought you were supposed to be my best friend?”

“I am, and as a part of that job, I have to tell you when you’re right and wrong.” Yoruichi counters, “Usually I’m all for your whims, but this time, I think you’re wrong. You want to prepare these kids, and yet you’re keeping them in the dark.”

“I don’t want them to _hate_ me!” Urahara repeats, “I… I should’ve dealt with this a long, long time ago. I should’ve… killed him way back then. Better yet, I should’ve stopped them from taking her.”

“Had you done something stupid like that, we would’ve had a war on our turf. And you know this.” Yoruichi responds, “We talked about it—this was the _only_ option. This was the best course to take--!”

“I know, Yoruichi! I know, but…” Urahara sighs. “Those kids... shouldn’t be involved in this mess. I shouldn’t have involved them in this.”

“You can’t say that now, Kisuke. It’s gone much too far. These kids have _everything_ to do with this now. The moment you hired Hoshiko, she had something to do with it. The moment you gave Rukia that Gigai, whoever she encountered while being here had something to do with it. We just happened to luck out with the kid who had a fuckload of spiritual energy. ...It’s far too late to be regretful now—Sado and Hoshiko have developed their own powers, now is hardly the time for you to stop them. Especially seeing as Hoshiko is so gung-ho about going.”

Urahara sighs, shaking his head. "Yoruichi..."

“Look, Kisuke. I know you mean well, but… you’ve done all you can now… it’s up to them to decide what their next course of action is.” Yoruichi flicks her tail, “If they agree, then they know what they’re getting into. We’re going to prepare them as best we can—and I’m going too. That way, if anything happens… I can stop it.”

“I’d feel better if I could go as well.”

“That bridge has been burned for years now, Kisuke.” Yoruichi responds, “Focus on getting Ichigo up to par and I’ll worry about the other three. Maybe by the time we’re done, you’ll work up the courage to tell them something.” Yoruichi doesn’t leave much room for argument and brushes past Urahara, leaving the shop. "Because if you don't... I will."

“I hate it when she’s right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just UPLOAD CITY for me lmao. Idk what it is. I guess I'm getting hyped. I'll let you in on a lil secret, there's only a few more chapters until we jump into the SS arc! Who's excited aside from me ??


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fits in before chapter 13

I wasn’t… _disappointed_ , per se. I was just… I had been expecting something else, you know? Something I could… mold to my own. I wanted to know why. Why didn’t I get my own power? Why was I just stuck using Inoue’s? Using them didn’t feel like my own power. They made me feel as if I didn’t belong.

“Don’t think about it too much…” Tsubaki’s voice rings in my mind.

“Yeah right,” I say aloud, pushing the cereal around in the bowl. “How can I not? This isn’t my power. In this life, I only have two things—that scream and the Seiru style. And the biggest power I’m to receive ends up being… you guys.” I sigh, slapping my head down on the table. “I just feel like I’m cheating her out of her life by taking you.”

“Things may be similar,” Shun’o says right in front of me, “But the way you use us, is probably different from how she uses us. It’s all in the mind.”

“I feel bad.” I look at Shun’o. “You guys are great. I do like you, it’s just…”

“You feel as if we don’t belong together.” Ayame finishes for me. I stare at her before nodding.

“Oh, Hoshiko, don’t feel like that!” Lily sits down on the edge of the cereal bowl. “I know it’s… hard, but it’s not stealing.”

“How so?” I ask her. “You belonged to her and I _stole_ her position in this world and now I’m stealing her power… this… this isn’t right.” Ayame fumbles for something to say, but Tsubaki beats her to it and steps on my hand. “Ow!”

“Dumbass.” Tsubaki scoffs, “It’s all in how you use us. She may have been on her way to receiving us as her power, but you’re here now. Shut up and deal with it. I’m tired of your whining.”

“You’re missing the point, Tsubaki!” I frown, “This isn’t right. This power was unique to Inoue, just like the scream is unique to me.”

“It isn’t a matter of what’s right and what’s wrong, it’s a matter of what is.” Tsubaki tells me, “And what is, is that you’re similar to her in ways you didn’t realize.”

“Despite everything, you still have a desire to protect others as well as heal them. And not just because it’s what’s expected of you. Look at how you tried to help Kurosaki. Did Inoue do that? No, she didn’t. _You_ did.” Shun’o speaks up. “Tsubaki is right, Hoshiko. It’s all in how you use us. You’re smart, you can make us _your_ power. We aren’t _Inoue’s_ power anymore. We’re _Hoshiko’s_ power. And you have the power to decide what you want to do with us. Your will makes us strong or weak, not Inoue’s. She isn’t here anymore.”

I sigh, sitting up all the way and looking the group over. “I guess… you’re right. I just have to deal with the hand I’ve been dealt. I will make you my power.”

“That’s the spirit!” Lily cheers, nearly falling into the cereal bowl. “Now, about that scream, see I was thinking…”

Of course, I still wasn’t all the way over it. I don’t think I would be for a long, long time. This power had been unique to Inoue, but I guess some things still needed to happen regardless of who was filling the position. Even if I had gained a new power on my own, I still had a role to fulfill and I would do it my own way. I’d figure out a way to combine the Shun Shun Rikka with my scream and my fighting style. I would make them my own power and become strong, thanks to my own influence.

Inoue, if you’re out there, I’m sorry, but the Shun Shun Rikka are mine now and I’m going to make something of myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuki's POV during Chapter 14

The tournament had been a let-down. If only she hadn’t… Tatsuki shakes her head. She couldn’t think about it. She had to let the loss go. After all, today was a happy day—she’d be seeing Hoshiko for the first time in a long, long time and she was happy about it. Hoshiko, her best friend. The friend who looked… a little down that last day of school, no matter how well she thought she was hiding it.

Tatsuki had known Hoshiko long enough to know when something was wrong. And something was definitely wrong. She just didn’t know what. What kind of best friend was she, not knowing what was wrong with her own best friend? She would find out today, that’s for sure. Even with Hoshiko’s loud and cheerful arrival, the girl seemed tense. It was the same tenseness Tatsuki had sensed coming from Ichigo and the same coming from Sado. And she looked different—it wasn’t a bad different it was just… there was just something about her that radiated a  _ strongness _ that she didn’t have before. The same could be said for Sado and Ichigo as well.

Something was wrong with them—well, not  _ wrong, per se,  _ but… different _. _ And Tatsuki could do nothing about it—well, not nothing. But… she couldn’t outright ask Sado or Ichigo and with the way Hoshiko was question-dodging, it didn’t seem like she wasn’t going to be let in on the secret anytime soon. Tatsuki didn’t try to pry, but she couldn’t stand the lying. 

“You’re lying.” Tatsuki bluntly points out, watching Hoshiko’s face drop at being caught. “I… Hoshiko, you don’t really have to tell me what you’re doing…” Though I wish you would… “But you don’t have to lie either.”

“I… I’m sorry Tatsuki.”

Hoshiko didn’t often lie—that was something Tatsuki could swear up and down. Hoshiko only tried to lie for good reason. And not having Tatsuki worry seemed like a good reason to her, but it wasn’t good enough to Tatsuki. “I’m always going to worry.” Tatsuki tells her, wrapping her good arm around Hoshiko and pulling her close. “This is something you have to do, isn’t it?”

Tatsuki had never seen Hoshiko look so… determined before. It was… an  _ odd _ look on her face that gave Tatsuki a strange sense of déjà vu. The feeling passed through her oddly and Tatsuki knew there was no stopping Hoshiko. She was on a mission and… it didn’t look like Tatsuki was needed anymore. It was sad to admit, but true. “Come back safe… okay?” Tatsuki holds out her pinky.

“I will, you don’t have to worry about that.” Hoshiko promises, latching her own onto Tatsuki’s.

It was weird, in a sense, letting Hoshiko go like that. Tatsuki knew that there was more she could’ve done—could’ve said, but in that moment, Hoshiko looked fine and even relieved with what Tatsuki had said.

Tatsuki felt… left behind. Odd, in a way, like Hoshiko was growing and changing without her and she was going to be left behind in the dust. Tatsuki shook it away. Hoshiko wouldn’t do that. Hoshiko would return after break and it would be the same as it’d always been. There was nothing and yet… there was everything to be worried about. 

“Kurosaki.” Tatsuki approached Ichigo after a good portion of the fireworks had gone off. “You better… you better watch over Hoshiko. Wherever you’re going. I know…” Tatsuki looks away, “I know you can’t tell me. I got that much from Hoshiko but… promise me this, at least.”

“Of course.” Ichigo said with a conviction that put Tatsuki at ease somewhat. “I’ll… do my best to bring everyone back safe.”

“And you be safe too.” Tatsuki added as an afterthought, “Wherever it is… just please, watch yourselves.” Ichigo nods and leaves her alone. Tatsuki feels a little better, but not enough.

“Hoshiko, please be safe.” She murmurs, watching from afar Hoshiko interact with Ichigo after she’d dropped her off at her house. “ _ Please _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve updated this part, but I’ll have more for the side stories later on in the SS arc and the arc afterwards!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter 17

 

“Isshin-san… what a surprise to find you here!” Urahara waves his fan. “Hm? Are you looking for something?”

“…he’s really gone, isn’t he?” Isshin stands there, disheveled in his shinigami garb, looking around the shop, though he already knows the answer. “Haven’t felt him at all… Since early yesterday morning.”

“Yes,” Urahara waves his fan, “They left through the Dangai, no doubt time has gone back for them. How much? It should be August 2nd according to my intel. Though, it’s a surprise I’d find you here! I thought you'd forgotten bout li'l ol' me! And what a surprise to see you out of your Gigai! Thought you forgot how to leave it, all things considered.”

“You know damn well why I'm out. You better know what you’re doing, Urahara,” Isshin says instead of responding. “That’s my son—!”

“And someone dear to me has gone with him.” Urahara cuts him off, “ _Believe me_ , if I could have gone in their place, I would have done so, but we both know I cannot. There’s nothing to worry about, however, Isshin-san. I didn’t send them without protection—Yoruichi has gone with them as well.”

“With people like Kenpachi there—you say there’s nothing to worry about?” Isshin asks, incredulous, “We all know what a battle crazed freak he is! And Mayuri? Much freakier than anything you could come up with, I’m sure!”

“Then why didn’t _you_ stop them yourself? Afraid he'd find out about you? Afraid he’d lash out at you for not telling him about your own past? About… what he could be?” Urahara questioned lightly. Isshin recoils as if he’d been burnt and Urahara feels some sort of kinship with him. He chuckles, placing a hand on top of his hat and pulling it down lower over his eyes. “Isshin-san, I want to understand—why did you come here?”

“Initially, I came to threaten you.” Isshin responds truthfully, “But now that I’m here I see… you’re… just as worried as I am. You’re… banking on this working.”

“Of course.” Urahara puts down his fan, “I’ve gambled a lot on this, Isshin-san. I wouldn’t send them unprepared either. I put a lot on the line for this to work.”

“Who is this girl to Ichigo, anyway? Why are they all doing this for her?” Isshin frowns, searching Urahara’s face. “Kuchiki Rukia… who is she?”

“Well, Ichigo says she gave him purpose, but I’m sure you know your son better than I. And especially given your history… I’m sure you can understand where he’s coming from.” Isshin frowns at Urahara’s words, “Though, Hoshiko says she can’t let her friend go like this—probably a better version of what you did… Uryu is probably going to test his skills and Sado… well, because Ichigo is going, more than likely.” Urahara tapped the fan against the counter.

Isshin clears his throat, unsure of what to say exactly. “…She better be worth it.” He turns sharply, “If you learn of anything… I want to be the first to know.”

“Of course.” Urahara smiles, “…pass this on to Ishida-san, will you? I don’t want him coming in here, arrows blazing in an attempt to maim me for information.”

“Ah… I’ll do that.” Isshin waves, leaving the shop. Urahara watches him go, frowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to tide y'all
> 
> *EDITED. Changed some things around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoruichi's pain burns, and she doesn't know when it will stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Ch. 25

It burns. It burns so _bad_. Yoruichi is strong enough not to cry, but she is still pained, upon finally seeing the group of kids all together. She relief floods through her, as does anger and pain. She promised Kisuke. She has promised herself. She had promised that she wouldn’t let these kids get injured. She would stop them from doing anything drastic and yet…

She failed. The failure burned in her mind. It was painful. It made her hurt worse than any injury she’d ever received. How would she face Kisuke after this? There was… nothing she could say. Yoruichi watches the kids. Ichigo is a mess of bandages and blood, lying there on the ground with Hoshiko and Uryu standing over him. Hoshiko is healing him. Though he is no more worse for wear than he had been during the entirety of their campaign in the Soul Society. If anything, these injuries would make him stronger and he would be healed up fine and become stronger.

Sado is… Sado is in shock. He’s so still it takes Yoruichi standing there, unbreathing to finally see that he is still breathing, however shallowly it is. They’re rushing to help him. He hadn’t been prepared for Aizen’s counterattack is what Ganju tells her—since they had all been up there together. Sado is in shock. He is grasping at the ground now, hyperventilating and they’re trying to calm him—it isn’t working and eventually, he’s knocked out. Yoruichi is angry at Aizen. They’re just kids and he so mercilessly cut them down. Sado didn’t deserve this. He was a gentle giant, he didn’t do anything wrong, he just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Out of all of them, Uryu looked the least injured. He was shaky, no doubt from Aizen’s reiatsu, but other than that, Yoruichi could see nothing seriously wrong with him. Aside from… the obvious, but that wasn’t exactly her problem now. At least Ryuuken wouldn’t come after them for Uryu, seeing as he was hardly affected.

“Yoruichi-sama.” Sui-Feng stands at Yoruichi’s side. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Yoruichi breaks away from her staring. “Did you say something?”

“We’ve received word from the Captain Commander. He’d like to speak with the ryoka.” She says, looking Yoruichi over. “Is this fine?”

Yoruichi blinks, watching Sui-Feng. “I…”

“Hoshiko-san!”

“Inoue!”

Yoruichi snaps her head back to watch the scene. She sees Hoshiko fall unceremoniously on top of Ichigo and disappears, reappearing right next to them. “What’s wrong with her?” She voice is urgent and Ichigo is trying his best to lift Hoshiko, but not without problems.

“Ah, Yoruichi-san.” Unohana says, as calm as ever as Yoruichi picks Hoshiko up, holding the limp girl in her arms. There is blood smeared across her forehead, probably from Ichigo and her nose is bleeding. Alarm raises in Yoruichi’s eyes, staring at Unohana, prompting her for an answer.

“Y-Yoruichi?” Uryu questions, still in shock. Yoruichi disregards him, instead looking over Hoshiko.

Her injuries were like a slap to the face as Unohana listed them off to her, scanning the girl’s body from Yoruichi’s arms. “It seems like Red Hanabi-san has really seen the worst of this group’s injuries.”

“Who could do something like this?” Yoruichi grits out.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Unohana calmly places a glowing green hand on Hoshiko’s forehead. “We’ll move quickly, Isane, take care of what’s here. This requires my full attention.”

“I’ll take you. Where do we need to go?” Yoruichi is quick to volunteer.

“I’m sure you know. You’ve been there more than once.” Unohana responds lightly, placing a hand on Yoruichi’s shoulder. And just like that, they’re gone in a flash.

* * *

Yoruichi still burns as she sits outside of the emergency operating room. Seeing them all so… injured and vulnerable pains her. Unohana emerges from the operating room not long after Yoruichi has sunk to the ground, wallowing in pity. “Unohana!” She stands up immediately. “Is she…?”

“She will be fine.” Unohana confirms, “I’ve heard from Isane that the others are doing fine as well. Kurosaki should be up within the next few days, as should the large boy. His injuries were numerous, but shallow. Aizen, for whatever reason he may have had, wasn’t aiming for vitals.”

Yoruichi nods, frowning. “Thank you, Unohana-taichou.” She looks up at the woman. “Are the communication lines up and running?”

“Planning on making calls to Urahara-san?” Unohana tilts her head, smiling slightly, “I can set you up with one here, or you may go to Captain Sui-Feng. She’s been hovering outside for a long while.”

“Ah…” Yoruichi hadn’t even noticed Sui-Feng’s presence. “I’ll go to her. But I’ll be back. Right… back.”

“Of course.” Unohana nods and Yoruichi vanishes.

* * *

Yoruichi paces. She paces the room she is alone in while she figures out _how_ to talk to Urahara. What could she say? What did she _want_ to say? How could she say anything? Something other than an apology. Yoruichi frowns, dialing the number. She’ll figure it out as she goes. It doesn’t take him long to pick up. She stops, standing there staring at him.

 _“Yoruichi!”_ His voice is good natured, it’s light but Yoruichi can sense a tenseness in it. _“…Yoruichi?”_

“Ah, Kisuke.” Yoruichi is nervous. Yoruichi doesn’t get nervous, Kisuke knows this. Yoruichi is calm. She is playful. She’s… everything but nervous, timid and afraid. And this describes her exactly at the moment.

 _“Is… everything okay? Yoruichi?”_ Urahara asks her. She’s silent, staring, searching. _“Yoruichi, what is it? Say something.”_

“…I’m sorry.” Yoruichi says.

The two are quiet for a long time _“Are they…?”_

“Everyone’s… they’re alive.” Yoruichi breathes out. “I… I’m sorry.” For a good, long time Urahara says nothing.

Instead he watches Yoruichi, then sighs out. Yoruichi doesn’t meet his gaze, instead she lets it bore into her, staring into her soul, probably picking out her guilt and judging her harshly. Kisuke isn’t a man of many words, but of many gazes and Yoruichi claims that she knows each and every one. She knows that she’ll never be as adept at it as _she_ was, but she’s pretty damn close.

And all that she’s getting from his look is... sympathy. It’s the opposite of what she feels she should be getting and yet, she’s relieved. Kisuke sighs again, running a hand through his hair.

 _“This isn’t like you, Yoruichi.”_ He finally says, _“I… It’s okay.”_ His words stir something in her. The simplest of words— _it was okay_ , he was saying—and she should have felt better. She should have felt okay.

But Yoruichi doesn’t feel like it’s okay. She doesn’t think this will ever feel okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this??? Did I do it right? Could you feel Yoruichi's pain? I dunno... Next time, a more light hearted chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshiko joins the Shinigami Women’s Association

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter, nothing of note REALLY happens. I was originally gonna include it in the main story, but it's really REALLY filler. Like they don't even do much, that's how filler it is. Also, those wanting to know how Ichigo reacted the next morning, read at least the beginning lmao, hoshiko is a freakin tease.

Ichigo’s loud and boisterous snoring turnt into loud and boisterous _screaming_ is what wakes me up the next morning and I fly out of the bed, throwing up a shield, my heart racing. Ichigo stands on the other side of the bed, just as wide-eyed as I sure I am and a blush smeared across his cheeks. “I-I-I- _Inoue_!” He finally sputters out. “Wh-What’s going _on_? W-W-Why are we sharing… a b-bed?”

Seeing that there’s no immediate danger, I lower the shield, breathing out. Boy, this kid really knew how to raise the alarms. Payback was in order. I smirk, “You really don’t remember?” I put on my best pout. Ichigo stares at me, confused. “After that… _passionate_ night we shared? You don’t remember anything? Ichigo, I'm hurt.”

“P-P-Pass…” If anything, Ichigo turns a darker shade of red. "P-P--what are you talking about?"

“You really don't remember? This hurts me, how could you forget the night we shared. When we became one.” I wrap my arms around my body, looking away. “I didn’t know you could do things like that.”

“I-I…” Ichigo is completely and utterly speechless, I can tell from how he continues to open and close his mouth, radiating a heat that only comes from embarrassment. Oh, this was entirely too fun. I crawl across the bed to where Ichigo stands completely still and put my hand on his cheek.

“After last night, I don’t think I could be with anyone else so… take responsibility, okay?” Ichigo looks too seconds from screaming louder than I probably have ever screamed and I know it’s time to end my charade. This was probably torture at this point.

“Calm down, lover boy,” I yawn, stretching and pulling back. “Nothing happened, you just fell asleep and I pulled you onto the bed because I'm nice.” I try to placate him, he looks somewhat relieved but still unbelieving. “You look a little disappointed. Did you want some of the Hoshiko?” I flatten my hand against my mouth, gasping. “ _Kurosaki_ , you dirty boy. Think of what your dad would say—think of Urahara.”

 “Sh-Shut up! I w-wasn’t! You… you’re too much!” Ichigo stutters out once more. “I-I’m leaving!” I laugh, gripping the window sill from the force of it and trying to stay standing.

“Okay! I’ll see you later then! Maybe you’ll be confident enough to take me on!” I wave at him as he leaves the room, still thoroughly embarrassed. As Ichigo exits, Rukia and the woman from the execution day—Rangiku—enter the room. Rangiku holds a basket of what looks to be fruits and chocolate while Rukia has something like bags of what you’d put icing in. “Rukia!” I greet happily, a smile easily staying on my face after my laughter dies down. “What’re you doing here? And hello, new friend.”

“Hello, darling.” Rangiku greets, setting down the fruit basket on one of the tables. “You’ve got a lot of admirers, don’t you, Red Hanabi?”

“I guess so.” I glance at all the flowers in my room. “It’s a shame I can’t take them all back with us.” I shake my head, rounding the bed to look at them better. “It’s Inoue Hoshiko.”

“Matsumoto Rangiku.” She trades with a smile. “Rukia here tells me you’re a godsend when it comes to baking.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that…” I rub the back of my head.

“But you are!” Rukia insists, “She made cookies, macaroons, cakes… and they were all… lit!”

“Lit?” Rangiku questions, looking from Rukia to me. “Like a fire?”

“It means ‘good’.” Rukia looks proud of herself, “It’s Human slang I picked up.”

“Slang from a Kuchiki. Now I’ve seen it all.” Rangiku chuckles. “Anyway, we wanted to know, if you weren’t busy… wanna come help us out?”

“Sure, I’m not doing anything and I feel great.” I nod, “Of course, I’d have to ask Unohana-san.”

“Can’t you ask one of the others? It’s hard to meet with a Captain.” Rukia questions and I shake my head.

“Lieutenant Isane watches my door most days and Unohana personally oversees my treatment, so if I wanna do anything or go anywhere, I gotta ask one of them.” I tell them.

“Lucky you. I guess this is what they call the ‘Noble Treatment’.” Rangiku whistles. “Well, let’s go find Captain Unohana or Isane.” With that, the three of us leave the room in search of Unohana—not before I snap off a banana for the road though.

* * *

Unohana easily gives me permission to walk around with Rangiku and Rukia, mostly because they tell her we won’t be doing anything ridiculous. I kind of feel like that’s a lie, but I go with it anyway. After yesterday, listening to Ichigo talk, I felt renewed and wanted to get on with my life and do things.

“What are we gonna be doing?” I question the two as we walk. After leaving the Fourth Division, Rangiku leads us down a different pathway, taking us through a more scenic route towards… wherever we’re going.

“Everything is to resume as normal, and so,” Rangiku turns, walking backwards, “The Shinigami Women’s Association meetings are back on!”

“Oh…” I frown, looking at her, “But I’m not a Shinigami.”

“But you’re a _woman_!” Rukia quickly adds in, “And we need your help!”

“For what?”

“Making get-well cookies for everyone! As Rukia said, you’re apparently the best at it, so we’ve decided to make you an honorary member of the club!” Rangiku claps.

“Oh, okay.” I laugh, “I can do something like that. I’m guessing that’s why you have icing bags. Okay, what kind of oven do you have?”

“I’ve never seen the manor kitchen.” Rukia confesses, looking down, “Erm, this will be the first time I’ve entered it—I usually eat in the barracks now or… before..”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” I assure her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. “These cookies will be the best cookies ever!” I talk with Rangiku about what she wants on the cookies as she leads us towards the Kuchiki Manor. I know that Byakuya isn’t there—as he’s still recovering inside the Fourth Division, but the Manor is probably unnerving nonetheless. After all, it’s a noble house.

It doesn’t take long to get there and the Kuchiki Manor is huge. I stare up at it with wide eyes while Rukia flares her reiatsu at the gate. The gate opens easily and we walk through. “Woah! Koi fish!” I yelp out, staring at the large golden fish swimming lazily in the pond in front of the manor.

“Welcome home, Kuchiki-sama.” Someone from the front porch says.

“Hello, Miyuki-san.” Rukia bows to the woman, “I’d like to introduce you to my friends—you already know Rangiku and this is Inoue Hoshiko.” I run around the pond to stand with Rukia and Rangiku, bowing when Rangiku does.

“Yo, what’s up?” I casually greet her. “Rukia, this place is huge.”

“There’s even more to it than that.” Rangiku boasts as if this was her own home. “You can see the river running through Byakuya’s room and the grounds of the manor are pretty vast too. We also have the Women’s Association Club Room in here too.”

“And Byakuya… just lets you do that? Just… go into his room and… have a club room here?” I question the two. Rangiku looks sheepishly and Rukia blushes, “I’m guessin’ that’s a no.”

“L-Let’s get into the kitchen!” Rangiku leads the way. We follow her, but she stops short. “Um, Miyuki-san? Where’s the kitchen?”

Miyuki walks up behind us, “Down the hall, make a left, go straight then make a right. It’ll be the third door down.”

“Thank you!” The three of us bow to her once more before following her directions and heading down the hall.

“I bet it’s a huge kitchen.” I wonder aloud, “Lots of room to move… and a nice oven. Probably wood-fire or something like that… It’ll take a lot of work to bake anything like that…”

“You don’t sound discouraged.” Rukia comments, looking over at me.

“Of course! I’ve always wanted to use a wooden oven to make things. I have to be accustomed to various types of ovens if I’m gonna be a baker.” I inform them with a shrug. I’d studied up on wood fired ovens and I knew enough about how they worked to be able to use one, though I’d never put it to practice in either of my lives, seeing as I lived in the world of Modern-Day technology.

We enter the kitchen and inside, there isn’t much of anybody. One lonely man stands at the sink, doing dishes. He turns when we enter. “Ah, Kuchiki-sama!” He greets her with a smile. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hello, Yomi-san.” Rukia greets, “We’re actually here to use the kitchen… can we do so?” Rukia’s speech is so polite as she speaks. The man looks us over while Rukia explains. I take the time to look over the kitchen.

As I suspected, it seems to be a wood fired oven, which looks odd since they seem to have something like refrigerators here—it’s obviously not up to date with how refrigerators in my world are, but it’s a long, upright standing box and makes me wonder how it stays cool. Aside from this, there is a sink and a lot of counters as well as a stove top that is lit by coals and wood. The kitchen gives of a feel of it being somehow superior to other places and this is probably one of the better kitchens money can buy.

It’s clean and neat and there is nothing out that should not be out.

Rukia finishes her explanation to Yomi and he leaves the kitchen to her. Rangiku opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of sake from a secret compartment on the door. “Okay, after I’ve had one or two cups… I should be ready to bake.”

“What do you need help with, Hoshiko?” Rukia turns to me. I look around the kitchen again, surveying it. I spot a couple of aprons on the wall and grab them, giving one to Rukia and one to Rangiku even though it seems like she won’t be doing anything.

I then take the hair tie off of my wrist and pull my hair up into a messy bun and go to wash my hands. “Let’s wash up first.” After that’s done, I survey the kitchen once more, grabbing bowls and spoons and pans out of the cabinets and laying them across the counter.

“Okay, since the Soul Society obviously doesn’t have any form of pre-made cookies, we have to start from scratch.” I turn to Rukia while Rangiku has taken a place up on a counter, drinking. “The easiest things to make from scratch---for me, at least—are chocolate chip cookies and… sugar cookies.”

“So what do we need to do?” Rukia nods firmly, looking over the utensils.

“We need to make the batter first and then spread it over the baking sheets—after we’ve preheated the oven. Which might be a little hard, but we can get the fire going now, so we don’t have to worry about it.” I tell her.

“We’ll need eggs, salt… flour, margarine, white sugar… vanilla extract…. Baking soda, brown sugar—dark brown sugar—granulated sugar and chocolate chips.” I list, counting them off the top of my head, “Er, I think that’s all.”

“I’ll see what we have in the pantry.” Rukia leaves quickly and I search the fridge, pulling out eggs, butter and margarine.

“Hoshiko-san, look over here!” Rangiku calls. I turn, staring at her, only for a flash to go off. I cover my eyes, blinking away the light spots. “Ah, that will be a good one!”

“What are you doing, Rangiku?” I ask her, then I notice the camera in her hand. “Why are you taking pictures?”

“We need a new subject for our newest photo book and… you Ryoka are perfect!” Rangiku squeals, “I’ve got good pictures of the others, so I have to get some of you too. Ah, this will be my best batch yet, everyone loves a woman who can cook.”

It made sense, since I vaguely recalling watching the episodes that had to do with them. They were always trying to raise money and photo books was one of the ways they did it. Of course, who would want to buy a photo book with the people they were just enemies with was beyond me.

Rukia returns shortly afterward, followed by another servant who carries the rest of what we need. “I think… this is everything…” She lays them on a different counter and looks it all over. I walk over, checking it and nodding. “Next, the fire?”

“Yeah.” I watch Rukia go over to start the fire with the help of the servant and grab a bowl, mixing ingredients in to start the sugar cookies first.

Sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies were my greatest strength—they were simple to do, and so you could spin them any way you wanted and they would still, more than likely, turn out really good. I decided to forgo my usual techniques, seeing as I didn’t have any of the necessary tools for anything fancy and made basic batters for both.

Going back to the basics wasn’t a bad thing, it would work out if we did them just right. Once the batters were made, I spread them evenly across the baking sheet, while Rukia watched in awe. “You’re… so good…” She nearly whispered. “How do you know how much to pour?”

“I don’t.” I tell her honestly, “It’s just a feeling. I stop when I stop.” I finish off with the rest of the sugar cookie batter and look to the oven, “It should be hot enough now, let’s put them in.” Rukia carefully takes the tray and carries it over to the oven. I open the door and she puts the baking sheet inside before I close the door, locking it. “Now we wait… but let’s start on the chocolate chips. You can make the batter this time.”

“M-Me?” Rukia seems shocked. I look at her like she’s crazy then nod slowly. “B-But…?”

“C’mon, it’s not hard. I’ll help you.” I move around the kitchen and grab another bowl, looking to Rangiku who is nearly through her bottle of sake. I knew she was going to be useless. “It’s not hard, you just—“

“Hello!” A small but loud voice calls into the house, “Rangiku! Rukia! Hello, hello!”

“Oh! Yachiru is here!” Rangiku cheers, “I wonder if she brought anybody else!” Soon enough, Yachiru speeds into the kitchen and grins cheekily at us. Following after her is Isane, Isane’s sister, Nemu, Suì-Fēng surprisingly and Nanao as well as…

“Yoruichi!” I call out, immediately recognizing the woman. She blinks, staring at me and I blush. I shouldn’t have called her out. She only smiles, though, probably guessing who told me. Good, my cover wasn’t blown.

“Look at you,” She practically purrs, “All domestic, makin’ cookies.” I’m guessing Yoruichi is the reason why Suì-Fēng is even here. The woman crosses her arms, jealousy clear on her face when Yoruichi walks over to me, pulling me into a hug. “One of my dear students!”

“ _Now_ I’m your dear student?” I question, but don’t break the hug. “You weren’t saying that when you were throwing exploding knives at me out of a tennis ball machine.”

“That’s neither here, nor there! And you and Sado lived! So, what’s to complain about? Hmmm…” She sniffs the air, “Something smells really good.”

“We’re making cookies.” Rukia provides, looking down at the bowl. Yoruichi pulls away, hand still resting on my shoulder.

“Oh, I remember Rangiku mentioning something about that.” Yoruichi turns to her. “Did you get any good pictures of my cute student?”

“Of course I did!” Rangiku scoffs, “Who do you think I am? I got good pictures of them all. This one is totally gonna sell right out! I’ll save you a copy.”

“Makin’ cookies?” Yachiru questions, approaching the oven.

“Don’t touch th--!”

“Ow!” Yachiru yelps, backing away from the oven.

“Why would you touch it knowing it’s hot?” Nanao asks her, a scolding tone masking her concern.

“I can heal you up, Yachiru-san.” Isane moves towards her. I tap my hairpin, holding out an arm.

Ayame and Shun’o appear, “Sōten Kesshun!” I call out. The two fly over to Yachiru, healing her burn before disappearing. “Yachiru, how about you _don’t_ touch the oven and I’ll let you lick the bowl?” I pick up the sugar cookie batter bowl and sprinkle some sugar in it and mix up the left-over batter.

“Fine!” She snatches the bowl and sits up near Rangiku, running her fingers through the batter.

“Oh… did you already make the cookies?” Isane sounds upset and I shake my head.

“I’m helping Rukia make the next batch, they’re gonna be chocolate chip.” I inform her. “Though, this is kind of a small job for how many people have showed up now.”

“Oh, don’t worry. We’re just here to freeload since Bya-bya is stuck in the hospital.” Yoruichi sits up on the counter as well. “Soon enough, we’ll probably just head to their supposed club room. Where are the snacks?”

“We’d have to prepare them…” Rukia says, “I gave the cook the rest of the day off, since it’s only me.”

“Ah…” Yoruichi hums, “Okay, well… someone needs to go to the store for snacks and sake! I can’t enjoy this without being drunk!”

I roll my eyes and begin to lead Rukia through making the batter. “I wanna eat that one next!” Yachiru exclaims, running over, but I stop her with a shield.

“It’s not even made yet. You get the leftovers, so sit down and wait.” I glare at her. She pouts, staring at me. “I’ll sit on you again.” She gives it up and goes back to sit with Rangiku and Yoruichi. Well, I didn’t think that would work, but it did. Lucky me.

“That’s… the first time I’ve ever seen her listen to someone.” Nanao’s eyes are wide. “That wasn’t Kenpachi-taichou.”

“You sat on her?” Isane’s question holds just as much awe as Nanao’s words.

“Yeah, back during Jail Break time.” I shrug, “I take no prisoners. C’mon, Rukia. Mix like your life depends on it! Smooth, not lumpy!” I notice that Nemu hasn’t said anything yet and instead has taken to standing against the wall, watching us.

Yoruichi is cracking jokes and Rangiku is laughing, taking photos. I smile slightly—this is the most I’ve done in days and it’s… pretty fun, honestly.

By the time Rukia is done making the batter, I pull the cookies out to cool before I start putting sugar on them. “How many cookies is everyone getting?”

“However many are left after I take a couple.” Yoruichi eyes the cookies hungrily. A chorus of agreements go up and I sigh, I should’ve expected this.

“Alright, alright… just let them cool a little.” I sigh out.

“So, Hoshiko.” Rangiku calls out. I turn, wiping my forehead and looking at her. “Isane here says she found you in an… interesting position this morning.”

“Oh? Do tell.” I say as if we aren’t talking about me.

“Well,” Rangiku starts, playing along, “I heard that you… were all cuddled up to Kurosaki Ichigo this morning!” Yoruichi gasps out, surprised and Rukia looks at me wide-eyed. “This is true?”

“For the most part.” I nod, “I didn’t want to tell anyone, but…” I lean dramatically against the counter, “Kurosaki is… my _lover_! Oh, the secret is out!”

“I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I _knew_ it!” Nanao uncharacteristically yells out. The group of us stare at her and she blushes for her outburst. “Um… sorry…”

“What will we tell Kisuke about your secret rendezvous?” Yoruichi shakes her head, clicking her tongue.

“He can’t say anything… about our love. It is a passionate love… one forged in the fires of battle!” I spin, falling onto Rukia. She catches me and I throw my leg up into the air. “Rukia… I am sorry… for stealing your man. I couldn’t resist the temptation… his…. Temptation.”

“How _could_ you, Hoshiko?” Rukia’s voice takes on a loud, theatric tone, though it’s clear she’s having trouble holding it. She looks like she’s about to burst with laughter and I can hear chuckles from the other women. “After all we’ve been through? After… _Alejandro_?”

The others gasp at the right moment and it’s all Rukia—and I—can do to keep it together. I steel myself and make a loud moan-like noise, throwing my hand over my forehead again.

“Kurosaki’s passion was too much to ignore. When I was weak… he caught me like a rabbit in a cage! I am now… only a shell of a former woman… Cookies are ready to be sugared.” I quickly stand up and grab the sugar and a strainer.

“Quite the pair of actors we have here.” Yoruichi comments, clapping her hands.

“Thank you, I’ll be here till we leave.” I shake the sugar onto the cookies. Once I’m satisfied, I back away. “Okay, have at it.” The women all jump on the cookies, each taking one and there’s a collective groan of pleasure from them all. “Wow, do you like them or what?”

“I knew your food was amazing, but it’s been so long…” Yoruichi comments, “First things first, we get back. You’re makin’ dinner.”

“I can handle that.” I hadn’t even thought about going back yet—I knew Rukia wasn’t going to come—even if I didn’t know the future events, it was clear that she wouldn’t just abandon everything here to go with us—of course, we’d see her again, but Ichigo was crazy for thinking she’d just come with us. Where would she stay, for one? Not with Ichigo, that’s for sure.

If she did come, I could potentially remove my bed and just get us futons, but… I was thinking into this too much. Rukia was staying and that was it.

“Ah, you guys!” I yelp, staring at the baking sheet. “You were supposed to leave some!”

The room goes quiet and the women all look everywhere but at me. “Now I have to make another batch!”

“Aw, just give them the chocolate chip cookies.” Rangiku suggests. “They’ll be fine with those.”

“If we don’t eat them all…” Yoruichi adds in and Suì-Fēng burps, hiding it behind her hand.

“…I do not want to make another batch of cookies.” I groan, slamming my head on the table.

I ended up making another batch of cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did enjoy writing this chapter, especially the beginning because hoshiko, why did you do that to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on Isshin getting his powers back and dealing with Urahara and Yoruichi behind the scenes.

_Snap._

Isshin is glad that he was alone in the clinic when it happened. He doesn’t know how he would explain how he was standing there one minute and the next, he was not.

He clutches his hand. It’s both freeing and also filling with dread. There’s relief and pain. There’s a mixture of emotions. Isshin doesn’t know how to feel. He can’t feel Ichigo at all anymore. They’re separate entities now. 

Isshin takes off, leaving the clinic behind as he can hear Yuzu’s calls. Moments later, he crashes into the door of Urahara Shoten, frightening Jinta as the door flies off. 

Luckily nobody was inside but the boy, probably having been sweeping the same spot for an hour. The place looked somewhat dreary when he entered in a panic, and he felt ridiculous, all his panic, the place he went to immediately had no urgency in it. He stalked through, not even bothering to apologize for scaring the child.

“Isshin-san… what a surprise to find you here!” Urahara waves his fan. “Hm? Are you looking for something?”

Isshin grits his teeth. Oh, how he hated dealing with Urahara.

* * *

 

“Testing your powers?” Urahara jumps down, clutching his hat. Isshin turns to him, looking at the man with a steady gaze. He then turns his gaze down towards his hand, frowning.

“It’s… weird.” Isshin says, for lack of anything else to say. The only obstacle Isshin had now was reigning in his strength. It was weird, having something like that to have to deal with now. Even with the gap of 20 years, his strength had hardly diminished. Urahara looked interested in what Isshin had to say, the gleam making the man take a half step back.

Talking to Urahara wasn’t something he really wanted to do, but Urahara was the only one who knew about him and his predicament. Ryūken would just turn him away and say something smart, to which Isshin would laugh, get annoyed and they would bicker until Isshin had to leave.

“You’re doing well.” Urahara commends him, though it sounds something like condescending to Isshin. He narrows his eyes, frowning. “The first couple of hollow you completely ripped through. Luckily enough, you were able to Konso them in time. As expected of a captain-level. Hm. Funny that, how things change in an instant.”

“Of course.” Isshin responds, “I hate to say it, but it was a relief. But now we must deal with the aftermath.”

“That hollow of his is rather troublesome.” Urahara taps his chin. Isshin hardens his gaze towards Urahara. This wasn’t something he had wanted to pass on to his child—and he knew Masaki was the same.

“…How’s the girl?” Isshin changes the conversation not because he’s tired of it, but because he’s curious and, well because he knows it’s going to delve into things he doesn’t really want to talk about with the nosy shopkeeper. But more because of those kids. Because of the way Ichigo came home. Even at that odd hour of the night, slumping through the house, somewhat upset, somewhat relieved, somewhat younger and somewhat older.

Battle-worn and full of stress, something Isshin knew all too well.

He could still remember hearing the boy sniffling in his room every night and feel his reiatsu spike constantly, probably something like nightmares. Consisten apologizes falling from his mouth.

Names, being whispered. Isshin blinked, he wouldn't think about that now. 

Familiarity would get him back to himself, but everyone healed differently, Isshin could only hope Ichigo picked himself some good friends.

“She’s fine.” Urahara’s light, teasing tone drops completely. “They’ll all be fine.”

“I hope you’re not… blaming yourself.” Isshin says, “Ryūken’s already pissed about his kid, but who knows what drove those kids to do what they did.”

“Regardless.” Urahara responds bitterly. “I’m only glad they’re alive and safe now. This next part depends on us.”

“As it always does.” Isshin frowns, sensing Ichigo approaching. “Contact me with any information you have.”

“Of course.” Urahara responds.

* * *

“What a nosy man you are.” Yoruichi appears next to him, the woman in cat for has such a deep voice, Isshin has to glance around, making sure nobody else is around. “Can’t you stay out of your son’s business? Much like the Quincy man.” He looks down, the cat sits, looking up at him, her tail swishing from side to side.

“I can’t help it.” Isshin gets over his shock, rubbing the back of his head, “I’m worried.”

“About?” Yoruichi turns her gaze towards Hoshiko, sitting on the bench and Ichigo, who shows up, sitting down next to her. Before long, the two are bickering and being loud.

“Everything, nothing.” Isshin runs a hand through his hair, “It’s so weird… for a little over twenty years now, it’s been nothing but quiet. And now that’s over. I just wonder how long Aizen’s been stewing. What he wants with these kids.”

“It’s our job to make sure that we don’t have to find out.” Yoruichi comments, “You’re much cuter when you don’t have that look on your face. Despite contrary belief, I do enjoy your goofy looks.”

“Wha—I’m not goofy!” Isshin tries to grab the cat before she leaps away.

“It’s much better to live carefree for now. Our Halycon days are still here, for now.” Yoruichi’s eyes gleam, “So enjoy the time you have with him now. Before it’s gone. And before I forget, Kukaku’s been trying to reach you. Best not keep her waiting. She might set a firework up your most private place.”

With that Yoruichi disappears, leaving Isshin standing there alone. He frowns, “Ah, these old people really love being cryptic.” He shakes his head, “I guess I better… answer Kukaku’s call…” He frowns, “Really not looking forward to that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Serious Isshin. The side of the Man, the Myth, the Legend that we hard get to see. Maybe I should write some Ryūken???


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uryu's Inner Musings on Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Uryu ain't your basic average every day Uryu, okay ??? MY URYU HAS PERSONALITy. Even tho I know he would listen to classical music, he would ALSO listen to classic rock or something. (and Britney Spears)

From a young age, Uryu knew he was different from other kids. There was just… something more that he was, that others weren’t. He smarter, more athletic (surprising many), talented in every single thing he ever tried and… Uryu never found somewhere he fit in. The kids would laugh, pick on him and find every little thing to berate him for. He didn’t understand it. If he was the best… why didn’t they like him? On TV… they always liked the kid who was the best at everything.

“Mother.” Even then, Uryu was still rather polite. The teachings of his grandmother, no doubt. The woman beat into him the specifics and properness expected of a Purebred Quincy and even when she died, he still carried it on. His mother, a kind, sweet woman would only smile, telling him he could call her ‘mommy’ if he so wished.

“Yes, my darling.” His mother would say, knitting quietly on the sofa. She stops when Uryu doesn’t say anything and instead, looks down at her son. “Is… something wrong?”

“Mother, why don’t the other kids like me?” Uryu asks her and Kanae puts her knitting aside, patting the sofa. Uryu climbs up onto it, pushing himself back against it, letting his feet dangle near the edge. He looks to his mother who has a somewhat pained expression on her face.

“Oh, sweetheart.” She pulls him closer, “The other kids, they just… they don’t understand you. It’s okay, one day… maybe soon, you’ll get a group of friends that understands you. That want to be your friend. They’ll treat you just as you should be. They’ll know how special you are, just wait.”

Uryu didn’t believe his mother, but her words were comforting. “Let’s make some cookies, hm? Don’t tell your father, though.”

* * *

It started with Hoshiko. Before he became acquainted with her, he assumed she was just like those others. She gave off the appearance of an airhead—loud and boisterous and not at all Uryu’s type—someone Uryu probably wouldn’t associate with on a daily basis. Someone who was probably ‘easy’ in the sense that it could only mean. Still, Uryu couldn’t ignore someone in pain. He bandaged her fingers and she thanked him so nicely. She tried to have a conversation, but Uryu shook it off. There was no point. Maybe she’d get the hint.

Spoiler alert: she didn’t. If anything, she seemed more than determined to talk to him. She just kept on and eventually, Uryu began to tolerate—in some cases, anticipate it. Little things here and there. “It’ll rain today, Ishida-san! I think sensei left spare umbrellas if you really need one.” He knew she’d left the umbrella, but she denied it when he asked her about it.

“Ishida, what kind of sweets do you like?” And she brought him macaroons just because he helped her out. She would wave to him in the halls, smiling. If anything… Uryu could consider her something akin to a friend. His very first.

Then there was Kurosaki and Kuchiki. The two were an odd pair. It wasn’t hard to think they were dating, but Uryu knew better. Shinigami. His most hated rivals. They took everything from him. They hurt him. His grandfather, dead because of them. And yet… he couldn’t bring himself to hate Kuchiki and Kurosaki.

Sure, he didn’t like dealing with them since that day, but he couldn’t find a real fault in them. Kurosaki did try to include him—as annoying as it was, he couldn’t find himself getting angry or even wanting to leave.

“Why did you invite him anyway?” Keigo hisses. “He’s, like, mega scary?”

“He’s our friend now,” Ichigo smacks Keigo, “Go sit elsewhere if you don’t like it.” Uryu hides the secret smile that crosses his face by gulping down more rice.

* * *

The Soul Society with Sado was… certainly an experience. Sado was much, much different than Uryu had originally thought he was. The boy, in some ways, reminded him of Hoshiko—only because Sado often made jokes he could see Hoshiko making. Aside from this, Sado was surprising. Yes, he was the gentle giant type that Uryu had assumed, but he was more of just an awkward giant than gentle.

When he laid into Shinigami, he gave no care for them. More often than not, they were sent flying and Sado would state the obvious. He was an odd boy to Uryu, but not one he couldn’t get along with. “Uryu, what kind of music do you like?” The question seemed random to Uryu.

They were walking cautiously through the area, having not been able to procure a uniform big enough for Sado, the two forwent that plan and instead, walked around in their original garb. Uryu paused, watching Sado for a moment before he continued walking, “I never really thought about it, but…” Uryu admits, “I… classic rock, I’d think?”

“That’s surprising.” Sado states the obvious, “I pegged you down as a classical music man. That’s good, though. We can be good friends instead of just teammates now.”

Sado doesn’t say anything more about it until they’re recovering after Aizen’s betrayal. “Which band is your favorite?” They’re made to share a room together because out of all of them, they’re the least injured and it’s easier to have them all in one area if only three rooms are taken up.

“….Lynyrd Skynyrd.” Uryu replies. “Though I do like Foreigner as a close second.”

“My friends have good taste.” Sado nods, obviously pleased. “Can you play instruments?” Despite how awkward Uryu is, Sado is patient and easy to converse with. Uryu finds himself a little prideful at the fact that Sado already considers him a friend, even complimenting his taste in music.

* * *

Uryu is feeling out of sorts after Hoshiko yells at him in the hallway. Of course, everything she said had been correct about him. He was an asshole and he didn’t truly understand this ‘friendship’. Were they even truly friends? Or was it just convenient for them to hang around Uryu? He knew as soon as they found out he was… well, _powerless_ , they wouldn’t want anything to do with him. He was sure.

Hoshiko calls out to him in the hall and she doesn’t look chipper or like her usual self. She looks subdued, regretful and as if she’d been thinking entirely too much. “You’re my friend too, you know? I mean… I know it didn’t sound like it then but…” Hoshiko stops walking and Uryu turns, “We are friends, Uryu. I want you to know that.”

Uryu blinks, staring at Hoshiko, “Of course, Hoshiko-san.” She was probably trying to smooth things over and be nice. Friendship, that was too good to be true.

She frowns deeply, stomping her foot, “Uryu!” Her yelp surprises him, “I’m serious! We’re friends, okay? I mean, I’ve considered you my friend for… a long time now. So, I’m sorry I said all that. No matter what, I still care for you and will be there for you, regardless.”

Uryu stares at her before his face softens, “Of course, Hoshiko-san. We are friends.” She looks more than relieved at this, sighing out.

“Good! I’m glad you aren’t… feeling some type of way. I’m still going to make it up to you, though! But for now… c’mon! We’ve gotta rescue Sado!” Hoshiko runs ahead of Uryu and he watches her go, smiling slightly.

* * *

“Uryu!” Hoshiko and Ichigo shout, frowning at him. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Ichigo speaks up.

“It… it never came up.” Uryu responds, pushing his pointer fingers together.

“Never came up?” Hoshiko sighs loudly, “Uryu! We had plenty of chances! When we were picking team names? During the school day before that time? We had lunch together! You could’ve said _something_!”

“That was irresponsible of you, Uryu.” Sado chops his head lightly, “What if you had gotten injured because we assumed you could protect yourself.”

“Jeez, Uryu!” Hoshiko frowns, pulling on his bang, “Next time, tell us something! We’re your friends, you know?”

“We have to look out for each other.” Ichigo finishes with a frown, “Don’t keep us in the dark and we won’t keep you in the dark.”

“I understand.” Uryu nods, “I’ll tell you guys from now on… since we’re friends.”

“That’s right!” Ichigo confirms. “…Urahara, did you say something about food?”

“Yes! Hoshiko-chan, what are you making for dinner?” Urahara all but sings.

“You’ll see when we get home! C’mon, everyone. Dinner at Urahara’s.” Hoshiko motions them to follow. Uryu hangs back a little bit, watching them.

“I guess you were right, mother…” He mumbles, “I did find myself some good… friends.”

“Oi, Uryu! Hurry up!” Ichigo calls.

“I… I’m coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update the side stories since I hardly give them love. And this one had been written for a while. I'm always thinking about how Uryu didn't have no friends and I'm like... they gotta let homie know he's not alone here. He Is Loved. Even tho hoshiko yelled @ him lmao


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking After Uncle

“So how is he?” Kūkaku sits there atop her extravagant pillow, sake cup in her hand as she watches Yoruichi’s tail. “Must be tiring—keeping up that form.” 

“Not as much as you’d think, though I’m unsure of who you’re referring to.” Yoruichi replies, stretching, though there is something akin to a smug grin on her cat face, “Kisuke is doing just fine—got himself another student despite my protests, but what can you do? We’ve all spoiled him too much.”

“You know damn well who I’m referring to.” Kūkaku shakes her head, “In you walk, with that boy that looks so much like Kaien that it nearly makes me think he rose from the grave—with the ugliest orange hair—something I know Kaien would _love_ , since you know he loved bright colors because of that color blind business—and you expect me to _not_ wonder if he’s related to me? Especially when he gives off a ridiculous amount of reiatsu—like Shiba men tend to do. Along with their stupid inability to control it and get into fights they don’t need to. All for the sake of others.”

“Ah, this is true.” Yoruichi shakes her head, “Yes, Isshin is fine, he married a woman there in the human world and was bonded to her. And, bonus, you’ve got two more younger cousins, you know. Twin girls, though they look nothing alike. Karin might be similar to you, however.”

“And the wife?” Kūkaku gulps down her sake, “I couldn’t believe the news when I heard he wasn’t coming back—when we all thought he was dead. Psh, like all Shiba men—falling stupid head over stupid heels for the first pretty face that doesn’t throw themselves at their feet. How typical. Same thing happened with Kaien and when Ganju gets his head out of his ass, same thing will happen to him and orange-boy. 30 thousand Ryo says it’s the girl he came with.”

“Thirty thousand says it’s the girl they’re rescuing.” Yoruichi counters, “The wife is long gone—hollow attack when he was young.”

“Oh,” Kūkaku breathes out humorlessly, “Of course I do. Damn shame.” She clicks her teeth. “Well, I guess I can do that uncle one favor. He is my favorite after all. And he did allow that stupid cousin of mine to come here to cause trouble. Least I can do… since he’s done so much for us. Just hope these idiots know what they’re doin’.”

“Who?”

“Both? Neither? Maybe I’m actually finally drunk.” Kūkaku shrugs, “But I do know one thing. All the men of the Shiba clan are so stupid… but, they do have a redeeming quality: they have a conviction like no other. Give a job to one of those idiots and they will handle it. No ifs, ands or buts. I’m sure that us giving that boy a push now will help him in the long run, regardless of what happens. It’s the same for Uncle helping that woman on that day. Everything pays off if our name is attached.”

“You sound pretty confident. What a strong woman.”

“Heh, if you were my type.”

* * *

“Ah-Ah-Ah-choo!” 

“Dad, are you okay? You’re not catching a cold, are you?” Yuzu’s eyebrows knit together, concern clear on her face. She turns around from the stove to look over at her father, who is digging around in the fridge.

Karin, at the table, puts her book down just enough to see, “Only idiots can catch summer colds, so… that’s probably what it is.”

“Don’t say that about daddy!” Isshin whines, swinging his arms, “I think somebody’s talking about me is all! Haha!”

“Who would spend their time talking about you? It’s not like you have friends…” Karin resumes reading her book, not even noticing how Isshin’s face completely falls at her words.

“I-I’m popular!” Isshin insists, “I have tons of friends!”

“Your weird shirt collection doesn’t count as ‘friends’, dad.” Karin rolls her eyes. 

“Karin, don’t be mean to daddy! You know it breaks his heart!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this based on the pretense that Kūkaku is semi-aware of Isshin being alive in the human world and Yoruichi confirms things for her.
> 
> And Chapter 11 basically confirms that Isshin, too, knows that Kukaku is looking for him.
> 
> Can't WAIT until these two can finally be in a scene together. Kukaku is gonna have a fit.


End file.
